


Tienda de Comestibles

by sicurezza



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicurezza/pseuds/sicurezza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boring little fic with these two and Damian's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tienda de Comestibles

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing writing a full thing in english! I probably should've posted this after I read it over myself but when the inspiration hits you early in the morning I guess!

Damian stands quietly in a pasta aisle, checking the time on his phone and leaning on the cart. It's nine something at night and Jason was price comparing between two one pound boxes of penne regate and penne lisce. Not that it really mattered to him, Jason had more than enough money to buy out this entire block. Shopping in southwest Gotham wasn't even close to expensive, this kind of neighborhood is the one that hasn't been touched by the hands of gentrification. It was a little grocery market stuffed inside a place that could be a large convenience store. Damian bets this place could fit in the cave and have enough space for another market and a half.

Someone sneezes somewhere an aisle two over and Damian thinks he could say bless you in an indoor voice and they'd hear him. He looks quickly at his phone, but hasn't anything to check so he turns to look back at Jason. He's picked at least six boxes of pasta, two including the penne rigate. Damian rolls his eyes and slowly carts over to Jason, a single wheel squeaking softly across linoleum. Damian stares at his back for a while before plucking a lint off the edge of Jason's jacket.

"Thanks baby bat." Jason smiled, dropping the boxes off in the cart. "Next aisle," Jason whispered, walking around the corner to the spices. 

Damian followed after him and let his hands do some tetris in the cart, reorganizing the boxed carbs so they save space. He wanted to be here with Jason tonight, and normally he didn't care about what Jason got because Jason always went off on errands. The one time he is here it seems, not even mundane just simply boring. On his end at the least. He'd asked earlier if he could help pick out things but Jason said it there was a difference between groceries and recipe ingredients. Since obviously Damian could pick out bread and butter but didn't know which type of tomato sauce to actually use for spaghetti.

Jason throws more things in the cart and motions for Damian to follow. He yawns and pushes the cart again to the produce while Jason bags cilantro and other vegetables. He stretches and looks around the place, the florescent lights above makes the ceiling look green tinted contrasting with the faded red floor. Theres posters on posters of alcohol advertisements and paper decoration hanging from the ceiling. Damian's eye catches quickly on some hanging Inca golden looking designed metal over behind the cash register. The refrigerators grab his attention when they create a rumble and hold a low note of a groan, adding to the sound ambience of the air conditioning from the front.

Jason throws in limes and redirects the front of the cart around and pushes it to the only cash register open. "Load the food on the belt, I'll be back." Jason orders, leaving Damian at the front. It's not a hard job but he can't help but feel some sense of abandon when Jason leaves him in a new environment. Jason comes back when he finishes placing the last of the produce, now with a bag of rice in his arm. "Almost forgot this," Jason chimes, letting the lady behind the counter scan the corner of it before he places it on the bottom basket of the cart.

The woman quickly types in the vegetables and bags it, and Jason ties it and puts it off in the cart letting Damian do his tetris rearrangement. Jason talks to her about her older sister and after everything's bagged, he over pays in cash. It's not hard to notice the hundreds he slips her, but then again Jason wasn't trying to be secretive. She raises her shoulders and sputters a, "Gracias!" before taking the money. Jason shrugs and waves her off telling her to watch out for her hermana.

"Okay, one trip to the car." Jason stated, slinging the rice under his arm and taking the bags into one hand. Damian carries only four bags out of the eleven and goes around the back with Jason and pops open the trunk. Heavy things first, then the light things that can be squished if not put in correctly. 

Jason closes the trunk and Damian starts the car with the key from the passenger seat. He reclines his chair, sinks in his hoodie, and pulls out his phone while Jason comes to get in the car. Jason looks over at Damian and pulls the seat belt over him and Damian lifts his arm to allow it. He quickly thinks of him as the more important cargo of this trip that has to be secured and safe. Jason turns away and puts his headlights on, stopping at a stop sign and pulling out of the underground parking lot heading east. 

"Thanks for coming Damian, sorry it was so boring." Jason says, taking a left at the light on Brooks street. The safe house they're heading to is twenty something minutes away and nine at night isn't an excuse for no traffic in Gotham.

Damian makes a quiet "Tt-" sound sound with his teeth and turns on to his right, facing away from Jason. It was good to spend time with him, even if he didn't get to do much. Damian doesn't think he gets many opportunities to just blatantly stare at Jason's activities. Theres just a form of a comfort zone built around Jason that he's made over time. But Damian wouldn't voice any of this unless it were confession time with the host Jason at three in the morning where one of them has a horrible feeling or secret to tell the other.

Jason stops at a red light, quickly leans over, pulls a side of Damian's hood away from his face, kisses his cheek, and pulls the hood back down. Damian whips his head to look up to catch Jason but he's already back at the wheel like nothing happened. Damian considers running out of the car for that "press to walk" button for a longer red light but the moments already passed. 

Another left and Jason reverses to parallel park half a block away from his place. They both get out to do another trip to the front gate and Damian opens the door for Jason and goes off to push the elevator button. Damian swipes the key from Jason's jacket pocket and deactivates an alarm, unlocks a few things, and opens the door again. He sets everything down on the counters and Jason just puts the bags on the floor. They both get to putting everything away and Damian stops as Jason stores the plastic bags under the sink.

"Shit. You know what you forgot?" Damian asks, closing a cupboard and turning to look down at Jason.

"What'd I miss?" Jason asks, confused and rising from the floor.

Damian doesn't even say _this_ before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is a face eater for Jase lol
> 
> i could've been sleeping but i made this :p


End file.
